medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
You Went Overboard
The 21st Suggestion: You Went Overboard (やり過ぎだ, Yarisugi da) is the twenty-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Dragging pieces of the building behind her, Medaka advances on Unzen, who realizes that he has made a grave mistake: Medaka is not a saint, she is just a demon. Watching Medaka, Kikaijima asks what is going on. Zenkichi explains to Kikaijima that Medaka is angry; that if you take away the personality, all that is left is a rampaging beast. He then tells her and Akune that if they want to leave the Student Council, now is the time, surprising them both. Collapsed against a wall, Unzen admits defeat to Medaka, but claims that he still won their battle even if he lost the fight, because Medaka hasn't reformed him. Medaka shows no signs of caring, instead drawing back her fist, and ominously telling him he doesn't have to reform, as he won't have a tomorrow. As she moves in for the kill, Unzen thinks to himself that for all her bravo, Medaka is just a lonely girl. Out loud, he tells her that her actions will only bring misery to normal people. Medaka brushes him off, claiming that she won't bring misery to any one, and attacks. Unzen closes his eyes and thinks to himself that he is the one reforming Medaka; by destroying one person to protect others, she is doing the same thing he does. Opening his eyes to watch her, Unzen silently tells her to finish him off, and become him. Before the punch connects though, the rest of the Student Council grab on to her, stopping her before she can finish. She tells them to let go of her if they don't want to get dragged into her problems, but they all refuse. Calmed, Medaka leaves War God Mode. Her senses restored, she asks Unzen if he would like to become her Vice-President, shocking everyone. Unzen vehemently refuses, though Medaka is not put out by this, and instead leaves to visit the hospital, citing that some of her bones are broken, and some of her organs are in the wrong places, amazing Akune and Kikaijima. Zenkichi talks with Unzen after the others have left, pointing out that he thinks Unzen and Medaka are both too perfect, and that he just likes Medaka more than Unzen. Yobuko and Onigase arrive at the Student Council office, both concerned for their leader. Unzen questions what they are doing there, then tells them to forget about the Student Council. He tells the pair that they will have to work harder now that he is going to be out of action while he recovers, and is pleased when they both agree. To himself, he worries about Medaka, thinking that girl probably has no idea the consequences taking him out of commission are going to have. With Unzen out of commission, Hakama worries that his plans might fail, and consults Shiranui on what he should do. She recommends he drop a note in the suggestion box, as the Student Council is shown walking off into the sunset together. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Myouri Unzen #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Fue Yobuko #Harigane Onigase #'Hakama Shiranui' #Hansode Shiranui Category:Chapters